


Untitled

by notoverjoyed



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, also it's valentine days or something why the hell not, posting some old fan shit don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoverjoyed/pseuds/notoverjoyed
Summary: I wrote a short little poem ages ago, inspired by a zimbits fic. Enjoy.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Short History of Eric Bittle and Closets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471157) by [jacksbits (fragilehuge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/pseuds/jacksbits). 



> Not reading much Check Please fic right now, but for the sake of completion I'm posting this here. The tumblr blog this was posted to is now _very_ dormant. Go ahead and read the inspiring fic if you haven't already, it's very cute.

**I used to fold my clothes**

**and put them in a drawer**

**until I saw them hanging next to yours**

**In Our closet.**

...

**I love the top of your head**

**I wish you could see it.**

**Those little blond curls,**

**That little blond whorl,**

**I could kiss it.**


End file.
